Reality
by Angelusstarbuck
Summary: Fortsetzung zu Think again: Sara war wütend. Sie hatte es so satt jeden Tag dasselbe Gespräch zu führen. „Verstehst du nicht, was ich sage oder ignorierst du mich neuerdings einfach?“ SN
1. Chapter 1

Anmerkung d. Aut.: Niemand aus CSI gehört mir. Ich habe sie mir wie immer nur ausgeliehen, um ihnen meine kranken Gedanken einzupflanzen.

* * *

**Reality **

„Wissen Sie, es hat ziemlich lange gedauert, bis sie sich geöffnet hat. Vor diesem Zwischenfall, war sie anders.", Nick versuchte seine Gedanke in klare Worte zu fassen.

„Inwiefern anders?", fragte Dr. Salinger. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es ihm ziemlich unangenehm war mit ihr zu sprechen.

„Sie will kaum noch mit mir irgendwo hingehen. Wenn ich sie anfasse, bekommt sie immer diesen Blick und ich weiß, dass sie sich insgeheim fragt, ob uns jemand beobachtet. Sie ist gereizt und sie durchsucht ihr Schlafzimmer jedes Mal, wenn wir nach Hause kommen auf Kameras."

Dr. Salinger nickte. „Haben Sie schon mal versucht, mit ihr darüber zu reden?"

Nick musste kurz auflachen. „Ja, ungefähr tausendmal."

„Wie hat sie reagiert.", fragte Dr. Salinger. Anscheinend kamen sie der Sache langsam näher.

„Wie Sara.", antwortete Nick einfach.

Dr. Salinger wurde bewusst, was für ein schwieriger Fall dieser Patient war.

„Was heißt das?", fragte sie, um ihn zu motivieren weiter zusprechen.

„_Nicky, hör endlich auf damit. Ich will nicht darüber sprechen.", schrie Sara schon fast._

_Nick wusste, dass es hoffnungslos war, aber er versuchte es jedes Mal wieder. Für sie._

„_Sara, bitte. Rede endlich mit mir. Er kann dir nichts mehr anhaben.", warf Nick ihr an den Kopf. Wenn sie so stur sein konnte, konnte er das schon lange._

_Sara war wütend. Sie hatte es so satt jeden Tag dasselbe Gespräch zu führen. „Verstehst du nicht, was ich sage oder ignorierst du mich neuerdings einfach?" Nick hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihre Stimme noch lauter werden konnte._

_Sie trat die Flucht in die Küche an. Doch er ließ sich nicht abschütteln. „Denkst du es wird besser, wenn du vor mir abhaust?", fragte Nick sie._

_Sara rannte ins Wohnzimmer. Sie wollte nicht darüber reden. Nicht einmal mit ihm. Vor allem nicht mit ihm._

„_Was willst du dagegen machen?", sie fordere ihn regelrecht heraus._

_Nick hatte ziemliche Bemühungen an ihr dran zu bleiben. „Ich weiß nicht, irgendetwas wird mir schon einfallen."_

_Sara drehte sich blitzschnell zu ihm um. „Du kannst mich ja heimlich auf Video aufnehmen.", schon in dem Moment, indem sie die Worte aussprach, bereute sie sie. _

_Nicks Gesichtsausdruck sagte ihr alles. Sie war eindeutig unter die Gürtellinie gegangen. Sie fragte sich, ob sie ihn jemals schon mal so verletzt gesehen hatte. _

„_Nicky, es tut mir leid."_

_Nick stand regungslos da, dann sagte er: „Tut es nicht.", drehte sich um und verschwand aus der Tür. Er brauchte Abstand…von ihr._

„Warum sind sie weggelaufen?", fragte Dr. Salinger.

Nick überlegte und sagte schließlich: „Ich weiß es nicht."

„Vielleicht hatten Sie angst etwas zu sagen, was sie später bereuen werden.", therapierte sie.

„Nein, das war ganz bestimmt nicht der Grund.", erwiderte Nick.

Dr. Salinger harkte weiter nach: „Was war dann der Grund."

„Ich glaube, mir wurde bewusst, dass sie vor jemanden Angst hat.", vermutete Nick.

„Vor wem?", fragte sie.

Nick brachte es kaum über die Lippen, die nächsten Worte zu sagen, doch er tat es. „Vor mir."


	2. Chapter 2

**sunny: **Ich hoffe, du hast dich wieder beruhigt und deine Heulkrämpfe sind vorbei.

* * *

„Warum denken Sie so?", Dr. Salinger wusste, dass es eine bescheuerte Frage war, doch sie stellte sie trotzdem. 

„Ich weiß nicht, es ist einfach so ein Gefühle."

Dr. Salinger überlegte, was sie ihm sagen sollte. „Woher kommt dieses Gefühl?"

„Es entsteht in diesen Situationen.", versuchte Nick zu erklären.

Langsam kam sich Dr. Salinger komisch vor, weil sie jedes Mal, wenn Nick ihr etwas erzählte nachfragen musste. „Welche Situationen?"

_Nick versuchte vergeblich die Tür zu Saras Schlafzimmer zu öffnen. E war das erste Mal, seit Jahren, dass Sara die Tür abgeschlossen hatte._

„_Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt._

„_Ja, ich komme gleich.", ertönte Saras Stimme gedämpft._

_Er wollte sie nicht bedrängen, also ließ er sie in Ruhe. Erst, als sie nach zehn Minuten immer noch nicht draußen war, machte er sich erneut Sorgen._

_Gerade, als er an die Tür klopfen wollte, machte sie auf._

„_Stehst du schon die ganze Zeit hier?", fragte sie erschrocken und sah ihn mit einem Blick an, den er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte._

_Er konnte ihn nicht so recht einordnen, doch er war sich sicher, dass er nicht nett gemeint war._

„_Ich wollte nur fragen, ob du Hilfe brauchst.", erklärte Nick._

_Sara glaubte ihm nicht. „Denkst du, du könntest mich kontrollieren, indem du vor der Tür wartest?", fragte sie gereizt._

„_Sara, ich will dich nicht kontrollieren und das weißt du auch. Ich habe mir nur Sorgen um dich gemacht.", er hoffte, sie würde verstehen, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete._

„_Ja, sicher.", sagte sie und drängte sich an ihm vorbei._

„Sie denkt also, Sie wollen sie kontrollieren.", stellte Dr. Salinger fest.

„Ja.", gestand Nick.

„Wollen Sie es?", eine einfache Frage, doch sie wusste, dass die Antwort schwieriger war.

„Nein", sagte Nick entschlossen, „ich will nur, dass sie mir dieses eine Mal zuhört und das alles wieder so wird wie früher."

„Aber sie wissen, dass es wahrscheinlich nie wieder so wird wie früher.", fragte Dr. Salinger.

Nick nickte. Es war ihm bewusst, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass er es auch akzeptieren musste.

„Ich weiß nur, dass es nicht so weitergehen kann wie jetzt.", warf Nick in den Raum.

„Wollen sie wissen, was ich darüber denke?", fragte die Ärztin.

Nick nickte, also fuhr sie fort: „Sara hat nicht vor Ihnen Angst, sie hat nur Angst kontrolliert und beobachtet zu werden."

„Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher."

„Damit ich Sie richtig verstehe, Sara denkt Sie wollen sie kontrollieren. Sie denken, sie hat Angst vor Ihnen. Sie verschließt plötzlich alle Türen, will nicht mehr mit Ihnen raus und hat Paranoia. Und Sie wollen trotzdem noch mit ihr zusammen sein?"

Nick konnte nicht glauben, was Dr. Salinger da sagte. „Ja, ich liebe sie doch.", war alles, was er auf ihren unpassenden Kommentar antwortete.

„Warum?", fragte Dr. Salinger.

„Weil es auch andere Moment gibt, wissen Sie?", erklärte Nick ihr.

_Sara schlich sich langsam und ganz leise an Nick heran. „Buh.", machte sie und freute sich wie ein Kind, als er sich erschrak._

„_Hey.", begrüßte Nick sie und gab ihr einen Kuss. _

„_Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte Sara besorgt. Nick lächelte sie an. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich Sorgen machte._

„_Ja, was machst du hier? Wolltest du nicht schlafen?" Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie ihn heute noch besuchen kommen würde._

_Sara lächelte ihn an. „Das war, bevor ich wusste, dass du einen harten Tag hattest. Ich wollte bei dir sein.", erklärte sie ihm. _

_Er nahm sie an der Hand und führte sie in sein Schlafzimmer._

„_Ich komme extra noch spät hier her um dich aufzuheitern und du versuchst mich zu verführen. Schäm dich, Nicky.", doch sie folgte ihm._

„_Wer hat gesagt, dass ich dich verführen will?", fragte Nick._

_Sara blickte ihn an. „Ach, willst du nicht?"_

_Nick musste lachen. „Eigentlich, dachte ich, dass du deinen Schlaf brauchst." _

_Sara streifte ihre Schuhe ab. „Ja, den brauche ich wirklich."_

„_Dann komm her." Er zog sie ins Bett und wartete, bis sie bequem lag, erst dann schloss er seine Augen._

„_Habe ich dich aufgeheitert?", fragte sie._

„_Ja, das hast du."_

„_Dann ist ja gut.", murmelte Sara, als sie einschlief. _

Er sah, wie Dr. Salinger anfing zu lächeln. „Wann war das?", fragte sie.

„Vor drei Tagen."

Dr. Salinger kam eine Idee. „Bringen Sie Sara das nächste Mal mit. Es wäre vielleicht einfacher mit ihr darüber zu reden, wenn jemand neutrales dabei ist."

Nick lachte erneut auf. „Sie kennen Sara wirklich nicht. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie eher in Lauge baden würde ist größer, als das sie ihre Probleme mit jemanden bespricht."

Dr. Salinger sah, dass sie in dieser Richtung nicht weiterkam, also versuchte sie einen anderen Weg. „Liebt sie Sie?"

Nick war überrascht von ihrer Frage. „Was?"

Dr. Salinger wiederholte noch einmal ihre Frage. „Liebt sie Sie?"

„Ja. Ja, das tut sie.", sein Tonfall ließ keinen Raum für Zweifel.

„Dann gehen Sie nach Hause. Umarmen Sie ihre Freundin und bringen Sie Sara zur nächsten Sitzung mit. Glauben Sie mir, sie wird kommen, wenn sie Sie liebt."


	3. Chapter 3

**sunny: **Natürlich werde ich deine Wünsche erfüllen. Ich hoffe, das Warten war nicht zu lange.

* * *

Nick wählte nervös Saras Nummer. Das letzte Mal hatte er sich so gefühlt, als er nach ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht anrief. Doch diesmal war es etwas Anderes.

Erst nach dem fünften Klingeln nahm Sara ab. „Sidle.", sagte eine verschlafene Stimme.

Verdammt, er hatte vergessen, wie spät es war. „Sara, ich bin's."

„Hey, ist was nicht in Ordnung?", sie war plötzlich hellwach.

„Nein, es ist alles okay. Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob du mir einen Gefallen tust?" Nick hoffte, dass sie ja sagen würde.

Sara gähnte. Er konnte hören, wie sie ihre Decke zurückschlug und aufstand. „Ich tue alles für dich, solange es keinen Mord, rituelle Tieropfer oder Eiskunstlauf beinhaltet."

Nick hatte keine Ahnung, wovon sie redete. Aber er war sich sicher, dass das ein Ja war.

„Würdest du mich begleiten?", fragte er vorsichtig. Das Geräusch der Kaffeemaschine ließ ihn zu dem Schluss kommen, dass sie gerade in der Küche war.

„Wohin?", sie war sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob sie wirklich alles für ihn tun würde.

„Zu Dr. Salinger."

Sara goss sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein. Setzte sich auf einen Küchenstuhl und zog die Beine an sich.

„Warum?"

Nick zögerte, dann sagte er: „Vielleicht würde es mir helfen. Vielleicht würde es uns helfen."

Sara trank einen Schluck. Sie dachte ernsthaft über seinen Vorschlag nach. „Meinst du, dass es nötig ist?", fragte sie.

„Ja, ich denke schon.", erwiderte Nick und setzte sich auf seine Couch.

„Wann ist der Termin?"

„Heißt das, du kommst mit?" Er wollte sichergehen, dass er sie wirklich richtig verstanden hatte.

Sara stellte ihre Tasse auf den Tisch. „Es scheint dir ziemlich viel zu bedeuten, also werde ich mitkommen."

Nick war froh, dass sie das sagte. „Mittwoch um fünf Uhr. Ich hole dich ab."

„Ich werde fertig sein." Sie wollte das Gespräch beenden, als Nick Stimme noch mal ertönte: „Und Sara?"

„Ja.", antwortete sie.

„Danke."

Sara musste grinsen. Irgendwie war es komisch, dass er nach zwei Jahren Beziehung immer noch nicht wusste, dass so etwas selbstverständlich war.

„Das tue ich zwar nicht gerne, aber ich werde es für dich tun.", erwiderte sie.

„Du solltest wieder ins Bett gehen.", schlug er ihr vor.

„Woher weißt du, dass ich nicht da bin?", fragte Sara unsicher. Sie fühlte sich beobachtet.

„Ich habe die Kaffeemaschine gehört.", als Nick das sagte, war sie wieder beruhigt.

„Gute Nacht, Nicky.", verabschiedete Sara sich.

„Ja, dir auch."

Als Nick wieder auflegte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass Dr. Salinger vielleicht recht gehabt hatte.

* * *

„Hallo, ich bin Dr. Elizabeth Salinger. Freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen." Dr. Salinger streckte Sara ihre Hand entgegen.

Sara ergriff diese. „Sara Sidle."

Dr. Salinger deutete mit einer Geste an, dass Nick und Sara sich setzten sollten.

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Sara.", fragte Dr. Salinger. Sie schien Nick gar nicht mehr zu beachten. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie jemand interessanteren getroffen.

Sara war etwas verwirrt. Sollte sich Dr. Salinger nicht mit Nick beschäftigen. „Gut.", antwortete sie, damit Dr. Salinger sich nicht mehr auf sie konzentrierte. Leider war das keine Hilfe.

„Nick hat mir schon fiel über Sie erzählt. Jetzt würde ich gerne Ihre Seite der Geschichte hören.", forderte die Ärztin Sara auf.

„Ich denke, meine Seite der Geschichte, stimmt mit Nicks überein.", sagte Sara. Sie wollte nicht darüber reden. Insgeheim fragte sie sich, warum sie überhaupt hierher gekommen war. Als sie spürte, wie Nick ihre Hand ergriff, fiel es ihr wieder ein.

Dr. Salinger lächelte wegen ihrer Antwort. Sara würde einen ziemlich guten Anwalt abgeben. „Was ist Nicks Seite der Geschichte?"

Sara strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. Wahrscheinlich dachte die Ärztin, dass sie naiv wäre.

„Das wissen Sie genau.", erwiderte Sara.

Dr. Salinger merkte, wie stur Sara war, also fragte sie etwas Anderes: „Wie hat sich die Situation bei der Arbeit verändert, seitdem fast alle wissen, dass Sie Beide zusammen sind?"

Sara blickte sich im Büro um, als Nick nichts sagte, merkte sie, dass die Frage an sie gerichtet war. „Nicht viel."

Dr. Salinger wusste, dass das eine Lüge war. Nick hatte ihr schon über die Veränderungen erzählt. Sara sah zu Nick. Sein verletzter Gesichtsausdruck brachte sie dazu, ihre Meinung zu ändern und ehrlich auf die Frage zu antworten.

„Nick und ich werden nicht mehr gemeinsam auf einen Fall angesetzt. Warrick macht andauernd irgendwelche Anspielungen, Greg sieht Nick immer mit einem Blick an, als ob er ihn töten will und Catherine grinst jedes Mal, wenn sie sieht, dass Nick und ich miteinander reden. Aber sonst ist alles normal."

Dr. Salinger war dankbar, dass sie endlich redete. „Das sind ziemlich viele Veränderungen, meinen Sie nicht?"

Sara wollte etwas Unfreundliches erwidern, doch als sie Nicks Hand erblickte, die die ihre hielt, nickte sie nur. Sie tat das hier schließlich alles für ihn.

„Schlafen Sie Beide noch miteinander?" Mit dieser Frage hatte Sara keinesfalls gerechnet.

„Nehmen Sie es mir nicht übel, Psycholady, aber ich werde nicht mit Ihnen über mein Sexualleben diskutieren.", sagte Sara sofort.

Nick musste sein Lachen unterdrücken, als er hörte, dass Sara Dr. Salinger Psycholady genannt hatte.

Dr. Salinger jedoch ließ sich davon nicht im Geringsten aus der Ruhe bringen. „Denken Sie nicht, Sie sollten darüber reden?"

„Der Einzige, mit dem ich darüber reden werde ist Nick, da er maßgeblich daran beteiligt ist."

Wenigstens würde sie mit jemanden reden, nahm Dr. Salinger zur Kenntnis.


	4. Chapter 4

**sunny: **Hier ist ein neues Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir.

* * *

Die Fahrt nach Hause war von einer Stille belagert, die Beiden ein wenig unangenehm war.

„Nick, wir müssen reden", sagte Sara und blickte zu ihm, „über uns."

Nick wurde etwas flau im Magen. „Das letzte Mal, als du das gesagt hast, hast du mit mir Schluss gemacht.", brachte er hervor.

Sie sah, dass er schockiert war. „Ich werde nicht mit dir Schluss machen.", sagte sie fest. Es war ihr ernst. Sie hatte vor, nie wieder mit ihm Schluss zu machen.

„Okay.", erwiderte Nick beruhigt.

„Es geht um die Sache, die Dr. Salinger erwähnt hat.", versuchte Sara zu erklären.

„Du meinst die Sache mit dem Sex?", fiel Nick ihr ins Wort.

Sara strich sich wieder eine Haarsträhne zurück. „Genau."

Nick blickte kurz zu ihr hinüber, um danach gleich wieder auf die Straße zu gucken. Er sah, dass ihr es ziemlich unangenehm war, über diese Sache zu reden. Also sagte er: „Sara, wie du schon gesagt hast, ich bin daran beteiligt. Meinetwegen müssen wir nicht darüber sprechen."

„Doch, ich glaube schon.", diese Worte kosteten sie viel Überwindung.

Nick fuhr nach rechts und hielt an der Seite, der kleinen Nebenstraße, auf der sie sich befanden.

„Warum hältst du an?", fragte Sara verwirrt.

„Ich will dir in die Augen gucken, wenn ich mit dir rede.", er schaltete den Motor aus und drehte sich zu ihr.

„Also, was willst du mir sagen?", fragte er und blickte ihr in die Augen.

„Du hast sicherlich schon mitgekriegt, dass wir… nicht mehr…", fing Sara an.

„In deiner Wohnung miteinander schlafen?", fragte Nick.

„Ja.", bestätigte Sara.

Nick nickte langsam. „Das ist in Ordnung."

„Nein, ist es nicht. Ich will, dass du weißt, warum nicht.", sagte Sara.

Nick wartet, bis sie von selbst anfing zu sprechen. „Ich fühle mich jedes Mal beobachtet. Ich weiß, dass George nicht mehr die Möglichkeit hat uns zu beobachten, aber ich denke trotzdem, dass er immer noch diese Videos aufzeichnet. Ich fühle mich nicht mehr sicher."

Sara spürte, wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten.

„Ich verstehe das.", stellte Nick klar, „Wollen wir dir eine andere Wohnung suchen? Ganz weit weg von deiner jetzigen?"

„Nein, ich liebe meine Wohnung. Ich denke, es wird nur einige Zeit dauern, bis ich mich wieder sicher fühle."

Nick beugte sich etwas vor und strich ihr die Tränen von der Wange, dann flüsterte er: „Okay."

„Bleibst du heute bei mir?", fragte Sara leise.

„Natürlich.", erwiderte Nick.

„Ich glaube, wir können weiterfahren.", sagte Sara und forderte Nick damit auf den Motor wieder anzulassen.

Als sie eine Weile gefahren waren sagte Nick: „Sara, ich glaube, ich weiß, warum Catherine uns immer so angrinst."

„Ja, warum?", fragte Sara neugierig.

„Sie hat die Videos gesehen." Nick konnte erkennen, wie Saras Gesicht rot wurde, als es sich im Seitenfenster spiegelte.

* * *

Saras Hand fasste neben sich, doch das Bett neben ihr war leer. Sie konnte sich noch nicht dazu durchringen aufzustehen. Ihr war so, als würde sie Stimmen hören, doch sie war sich nicht sicher.

Nach einer Weile war ihre Neugier so groß, dass sie widerwillig aufstand. Sie zog sich schnell ihre Unterwäsche an und streife einen Bademantel aus Seide über, den sie offen ließ.

Sie überkam eine Art Stolz, als ihr einfiel, dass sie gestern endlich mit Nick geredet hatte. Sie hätte nicht für möglich gehalten, dass sie das schaffen würde.

Sara trottete langsam Richtung Küche und Wohnzimmer.

„Nicky, ich", sie erblickte Warrick und war für einen Augenblick irritiert, „…ich wusste nicht, dass Warrick da ist." Die letzten Worte stammelte sie.

Erst nach kurzer Zeit, fiel ihr auf, dass Warrick sie ziemlich interessiert ansah. Schlagartig wurde ihr bewusst, dass ihr Bademantel noch offen war und sie nur Unterwäsche trug. Während sie rot wurde, bemühte sie sich ihren Bademantel so schnell wie möglich zu zumachen.

„Ich wollte nur Nick zum Essen abholen. Ich wusste nicht, dass du hier bist. Willst…du mitkommen.", versuchte Warrick die Situation ein wenig zu entspannen.

Sara schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nein, geht ihr Beiden nur allein. Ich werde zu Hause bleiben und im Boden versinken."

Nick musste über ihren Kommentar lächeln. Er sah ihr nach, wie sie wieder zurück ins Schlafzimmer ging. Erst als Warrick in ansprach, richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn.

„Du hast mir nie erzählt, dass Sara so aussieht.", sagte Warrick vorwurfsvoll.

Nick blickte ihn verwundert an. „Ist dir das noch nie aufgefallen?"

„Nein. Sonst hat sie immer etwas an, wenn ich sie sehe."

„Das ist auch gut so.", stieß Nick hervor, ohne dass er das wollte.

Warrick grinste. „Glaub mir, ich habe keine Chance bei ihr, die Kleine ist bis über beide Ohren in dich verknallt."

„Bist du sicher?", fragte Nick.

„Ja, Mann. Sie hat gesagt, ich bleibe zu Hause. Und soweit ich weiß, ist das hier dein Haus."

Nick musste über seinen Kommentar lächeln. Ihm war das noch nie aufgefallen, dennoch machte es ihn glücklich.


	5. Chapter 5

**sunny:** Glaub mir, das zu hören schadet nie.

**liz 1988:** Mit so etwas kannst du mich gar nicht nerven.

* * *

Nick schloss seine Tür auf und erblickte Sara. Sie saß auf der Couch und starrte in den dunkeln Fernseher.

„Was ist los?", fragte Nick besorgt.

Sara wendete ihren Blick vom Fernseher und sah zu Nick. „Der Staatsanwalt hat angerufen."

„Was hat er gesagt?" Nick kam zu ihr und setzte sich neben sie. Er konnte sehen, dass ihre Augen rot waren.

„Der Prozess wurde für nächste Woche angesetzt. Und ich muss als Hauptzeugin aussagen.", sie hatte Probleme, die Worte rauszubekommen.

Nick legte seine Arme um sie und zog sie an sich. „Ist schon in Ordnung. Wir werden das gemeinsam durchstehen."

Sara konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten und fing an zu weinen. Nick strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. Am Liebsten würde er jetzt ins Gefängnis fahren und George umbringen. Aber er wusste, dass er Sara damit nicht half.

„Wenn das alles vorbei ist, fahren wir ganz weit weg, okay? Irgendwohin, wo uns keiner kennt.", sagte Nick sanft.

„Wohin ich will?", fragte Sara. Ihre Stimme klang wie die eines Kindes.

„Ja, wohin du willst.", bestätigte Nick.

Sara atmete tief ein. Sie hasste es, wenn sie weinte. Es war ein Zeichen von Schwäche und sie war nicht schwach. „Dann will ich nach Kentucky."

Nick musste lachen. „Was willst du in Kentucky?"

Sie atmete seinen Geruch ein. Er war ihr so vertraut und es beruhigte sie. „Keine Ahnung. Niemand fährt nach Kentucky, aber alle sagen, wie schlimm es dort ist. Ich will wissen, ob sie Recht haben."

„Gut, dann fahren wir nach Kentucky."

Wenn es sie glücklich machte, würde er ihr bis ans Ende der Welt folgen und zu Not auch nach Kentucky.

* * *

„Wissen Sie, was mich am Meisten daran stört?", fragte Nick Dr. Salinger.

Dr. Salinger schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Das George Madison wahrscheinlich nur dafür verurteilt wird, dass er uns als Geiseln genommen hat, aber nicht für das, was er Sara angetan hat.", erklärte Nick.

„Sie sagen immer, was er Sara angetan hat. George hat Ihnen das auch angetan.", stellte Dr. Salinger fest.

„Ich weiß, aber das ist nicht so wichtig."

In diesem Augenblick wurde Dr. Salinger bewusst, dass er Sara wirklich liebte.

* * *

„Ich glaube, ich kann das nicht." Sara war sich sicher, dass sie Recht hatte. Heute war der Prozess. Sie musste aussagen. Sie musste alles erzählen, über sie und Nick. Alle würden es erfahren. Auch wenn das nicht schlimm war, würden alle die Bänder sehen.

„Ich werde die ganze Zeit bei dir sein.", versprach Nick.

Er lehnte sich am Rahmen der Badezimmertür an und schaute Sara beim Anziehen zu.

„Ja, aber alle werden mir Fragen stellen. Über uns.", sagte Sara.

„Sie werden dir Fragen über George stellen und nicht über uns." Beide wussten, dass das eine Lüge war. Wahrscheinlich würde der Verteidiger die Sache so drehen, dass George völlig unschuldig war.

Sara nickte um sich selbst davon zu überzeigen. „Ich kann das nicht.", sagte Sara erneut. Sie hatte Angst…große Angst. Sie wollte George nicht in die Augen sehen müssen. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sie mit diesem Blick ansieht.

Nick kam zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm. „Du schaffst das schon. Außerdem wird Warrick als erster befragt. Und wenn er das schafft, schaffst du das schon lange."

Sara musste lachen. „Du bist süß.", sagte sie, als er sie wieder losließ.

„Du solltest dich jetzt weiter anziehen, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät."

Sara nickte wieder und zog sich weiter an.


	6. Chapter 6

**sunny: **Wenn ich niemanden etwas antue, dann ist es doch nur langweilig.

**liz1988: **Find ich auch, ich wollte zuerst Iowa nehmen, habe mich aber dann für Kentucky endschieden.

* * *

Sara war der festen Überzeugung, dass es noch nie so still war, als sie Auto fuhren.

Niemand hatte etwas zu sagen und irgendwie tat das gut. Sie hatte Zeit nachzudenken.

Auch wenn der Gedanke, dass sie George gleich gegenüber treten musste, sie verrückt machte, wollte sie es tun, damit dieser ganze Horror endlich ein Ende hatte.

Sie merkte erst, dass sie schon da waren, als Nick den Wagen anhielt.

„Bist du bereit?", fragte er leise.

„Nein."

Nick wartete ein paar Sekunden, bis er die Frage erneut stellte. „Bist du bereit?"

Diesmal nickte Sara und stieg aus dem Wagen aus. Sie hatte keine andere Wahl.

* * *

Warrick, Catherine, Grissom, Doc Robbins und Brass warteten schon auf sie.

„Ich dachte schon, ihr kommt nicht mehr.", begrüßte Catherine sie.

Keiner der Beiden antwortete auf ihren Kommentar. „Die Show fängt gleich an.", sagte Brass und sie gingen alle in den Verhandlungssaal. Sara hätte fast gelacht, als er das gesagt hatte. Vielleicht war es für ihn eine Show… für sie war es bittere Realität.

Sara zitterte. Sie konnte nichts dafür und sie wusste auch nicht, wie sie es abstellen konnte. Sie nahmen in der ersten Reihe der unbequemen Sitzreihen platz.

„Denk an Kentucky.", flüsterte Nick ihr zu. Grissom hörte seinen Kommentar, doch er hatte keine Ahnung, was er damit meinte und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es wissen wollte.

Die Anwälte erschienen und kurz darauf folgte der Richter. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis der Moment kam, vor dem Sara sich am meisten gefürchtete hatte.

George wurde in den Gerichtssaal geführt. Er würdigte sie mit keinem einzigen Blick. Erst als er sich setzte, drehte er sich um und zwinkerte ihr zu. Sara fing noch stärker an zu zittern.

Nick ergriff ihre Hand. Es beruhigte sie ein wenig. „Achte nicht auf ihn.", forderte Nick sie auf. Es war ein Ratschlag, den sie nur zu gern in die Tat umsetzte.

* * *

Der Richter eröffnete die Sitzung.

„Mr. Brown haben Sie den Angeklagten vor dieser Geiselnahme schon einmal gesehen?", fragte der Staatsanwalt.

Es kam sofort ein Widerspruch vom Anwalt des Angeklagten: „Einspruch. Es wurde noch nicht bewiesen, dass es eine Geiselnahme war."

Der Staatsanwalt konnte sich nicht verkneifen zu sagen: „Das soll wohl ein Witz sein. Der Angeklagte ist mit einer Waffe in die Gerichtsmedizin spaziert und hat Geiseln genommen. Wenn sie ein Beweis brauchen Herr Anwalt, dann sehen sie sich die Überwachungsvideos an."

Richter Snow unterbrach den Staatsanwalt nicht, als dieser jedoch fertig war, schloss er sich dieser Meinung an, indem er sagte: „Netter Versuch. Ich denke die Staatsanwaltschaft hat es auf den Punkt gebracht. Einspruch abgewiesen."

Der Staatsanwalt fuhr fort: „Hat Miss Sidle den Angeklagten jemals erwähnt oder seinen Namen irgendwann in ihrer Gegenwart ausgesprochen?"

Nick überlegte einen kurzen Augenblick. „Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht."

„Das heißt, dass sie den Angeklagten noch nie zuvor gesehen haben und auch nie seinen Namen gehört haben.", fasste der Staatsanwalt zusammen.

„Das ist korrekt.", bestätigte Warrick.

„Keine weiteren Fragen.", ließ der Staatsanwalt verlauten und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz.

Der Verteidiger Mr. Stuarts stand auf und knöpfte seine Jackettjacke zu. Nach einer Weile fing er an zu sprechen: „Miss Sidle hat Ihnen also nie etwas über meinen Mandanten erzählt? Sie hat nie erwähnt, dass sie eine Beziehung hatten?"

Warrick nickte, sagte aber noch einmal zur Bestätigung: „Ja."

Mr. Stuarts tat so, als würde er überlegen. „Seit wann wissen Sie darüber bescheit, dass Miss Sidle und Mr. Stokes eine Beziehung führen."

Obwohl Sara und Nick mit dieser Frage gerechnet hatten, kam es ihnen vor, als würde jemand ihnen direkt in den Bauch schlagen.

Warrick räusperte sich. „Seit der Geiselnahme."

Der Verteidiger nickte. „Und wie lange besteht diese Beziehung schon?"

„Meines Wissens nach ungefähr zwei Jahre.", antwortete Nick.

„Also hat Ihnen niemand etwas gesagt, obwohl die Beiden Ihre Freunde sind und Sie jeden Tag mit ihnen zusammenarbeiten."

„Ja.", gab Warrick leise zu.

„Wie wollen sie dann sichergehen, dass Miss Sidle niemals eine Beziehung mit meinem Mandanten hatte oder immer noch hat?"

Warrick wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte.


	7. Chapter 7

**sunny:** Warrick wurde befragt. Wenn es dir zu durcheinander ist, dann mache ich das nächste Mal Striche, damit es besser abgegrenzt ist.

**liz:** Sachen umzudrehen, ist eine Eigenschaft, die Anwälte besonders gut beherrschen. (Ich habe die Zahlen bei deinem Namen weggelassen, also sei stolz auf mich)

* * *

Der Richter hatte eine Verhandlungspause angesetzt und fast alle hatten den Gerichtssaal verlassen. 

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie es so hinstellen, als hätte ich eine Beziehung mit diesem Typen.", regte Sara sich auf.

„Miss Sidle, dass ist nur eine billige Taktik der Verteidigung. Ich werde dieses Argument schon entkräften, wenn Sie mir die Wahrheit erzählt haben.", versuchte der Staatsanwalt sie zu beruhigen.

„Ich hatte niemals etwas mit George Madison.", sagte Sara überzeugt.

Der Staatsanwalt nickte und griff nach seiner Aktentasche. „Gut, dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass diese Tatsache der Jury auch wirklich bewusst wird. Jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich bitte."

Er verließ den Gerichtssaal und ließ Sara und die Anderen zurück.

„Wollen wir etwas Essen gehen?", fragte Grissom.

Die Anderen stimmten zu, nur Sara nicht.

„Ich will lieber noch ein wenig hier sitzen.", sagte sie.

„Okay.", erwiderte Catherine und gab den Anderen ein Zeichen, dass sie verschwinden sollen. Als sie aus der Tür waren, folgte Catherine ihnen.

Es dauerte ein bisschen, bis Sara merkte, dass noch jemand ihm Raum war.

Sie musste nicht aufblicken, um zu wissen, wer es war. „Willst du nicht auch etwas Essen?", fragte sie Nick.

„Nein, ich habe schon gegessen, außerdem bin ich lieber hier…bei dir."

Er ergriff ihre Hand. Und sie fing an zu weinen. „Ich glaube wir werden verlieren.", murmelte Sara.

Nick legte seine Arme um sie und zog sie an sich heran. „Hey, wir werden gewinnen, ich verspreche es dir.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Andauernd heule ich.", sagte Sara und musste komisch auflachen.

„Ist schon in Ordnung."

Sara bekam sich wieder in den Griff und blickte Nick in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich wirklich."

Es überraschte Nick diese Worte zu hören, aber sie machten ihn glücklich und auch ziemlich stolz. Schließlich wurde nicht jeder von Sara Sidle geliebt.

* * *

Die Sitzung wurde wieder eröffnet. Sara war aufgeregter als jemals zuvor. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis sie aussagen musste. Am meisten fürchtete sie sich vor den Fragen der Verteidigung. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie antworten sollte. 

Sie war zwar mit dem Staatsanwalt ihre Aussage durchgegangen, doch dies lag jetzt in weiter Ferne.

„Der Staat ruft Sara Sidle in den Zeigenstand.", ertönte die Stimme des Staatsanwaltes.

Sara stand auf. Es gab kein zurück mehr. „Du schaffst das schon.", murmelte Nick noch aufmunternd.

Auch wenn Sara diese Tatsache bezweifelte, ging sie um ihre Aussage zu machen.

Sie wurde vereidigt und der Staatsanwalt begann nach ein paar üblichen Fragen zu ihrer Person mit der Befragung.

„Wie ist es zu der Geiselnahme gekommen?"

Sara überlegte für einen Augenblick, dann fiel es ihr wieder ein. „Der Angeklagte kam in die Autopsie und wollte mich sprechen. Ich war gerade dabei Akten rauszusuchen. Ich sagte ihm, dass ich gleich mit ihm sprechen wollte, aber das wollte er nicht akzeptieren. Dann zog er eine Waffe."

Der Staatsanwalt war zufrieden mit dieser Antwort. Die Jury sollte ruhig wissen, dass es keinen Grund für die Geiselnahme gab.

„Hatten sie vorher jemals Kontakt zu Mr. Madison?"

Sara musste zugeben: „Ja, hatte ich. Wir waren einmal zusammen Kaffeetrinken, als ich nach Las Vegas gezogen bin. Sonst haben ich ihn nur ein paar Mal auf den Fluren vor meiner Wohnung gesehen, da er mein Nachbar ist."

„Bei ihrer Verabredung, haben Sie ihm jemals Hoffnungen auf mehr gemacht?", fragte der Staatsanwalt.

Sara schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, niemals." Sie blickte zu George und sah dass er irgendwie enttäuscht war, gleichzeitig blickte er sie an, als ob sie die größte Lügnerin der Menschheitsgeschichte wäre.

„Kein weiteren Fragen. Ich behaltete mir aber das Recht vor die Zeugin zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt erneut zu befragen.", der Staatsanwalt nahm wieder auf seinem Stuhl platz.

Jetzt kam der Moment, vor dem sich Sara seit Tagen fürchtete. Die Verteidigung durfte Fragen stellen.


	8. Chapter 8

**sunny:** Glaube mir, ich interessiere mich eigentlich gar nicht für Prozesse und so, aber schließlich muss George ja bestraft werden. Damit die arme Sara ihre Rache bekommt.

**liz:** Jetzt musst du keine Geduld mehr beweisen, na ja, nur bis zum nächsten Mal.

* * *

Der Verteidiger von George erhob sich langsam. Es kam Sara wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Sie fragte sich insgeheim, ob er dies nur tat um sie zu provozieren. 

„Miss Sidle", es hatte etwas Verachtendes, wie er ihren Namen aussprach, „warum haben Sie niemanden von der Beziehung mit Mr. Stokes erzählt, wenn es keine Affäre gewesen ist?"

Noch bevor Sara überhaupt über eine Antwort nachdenken konnte, erhob sich der Staatsanwalt und rief: „Einspruch. Das ist für dieses Verfahren irrelevant."

„Ich habe Ihre Bedenken zur Kenntnis genommen, aber ich möchte die Antwort auf diese Frage hören. Ich lasse es zu. Miss Sidle, würden Sie bitte auf die Frage antworten.", sagte der Richter.

Sara spürte, wie die Augen ihrer gesamten Arbeitskollegen auf sie gerichtet waren. Sie blickte zu Nick. Dieser nickte ihr aufmunternd zu.

„Ähm… es wussten eigentlich ziemlich viele Menschen darüber bescheid. Ich meine, schon allein Mr. Stokes' Familie ist größer, als die Gesamtzahl der Anwesenden in diesem Gerichtszahl und die wissen alle bescheid.", antwortete Sara.

Ein leises Lachen ging durch die Reihen der Zuschauer. Irgendwie beruhigte es Sara.

„Aber niemand ihrer Arbeitskollegen wusste es, richtig?"

„Ja, das ist richtig.", bestätigte Sara.

„Also könnten sie rein theoretisch eine Beziehung mit meinem Mandanten geführt haben."

Der Staatsanwalt wollte wieder dazwischen schreiten, doch Sara kam ihm zuvor. „Darf ich etwas sagen?", fragte sie den Richter.

„Ja."

Sara nickte dankend und drehte sich zu dem Verteidiger von George um.

„Wenn ich wirklich eine Beziehung mit Mr. Madison gehabt hätte, dann hätte er bestimmt nicht diese ganzen Bilder von mir gemacht. Er hätte mich nicht den ganzen Tag beobachtet. Er hätte nicht mit einer Waffe auf die Menschen gezielt, die ich Liebe und wissen sie warum?

Weil er wissen würde, dass ich nicht der Mensch bin, für den er mich hält."

Der Verteidiger schritt ein. „Woher wollen Sie wissen, dass Sie nicht der Mensch sind, für den er Sie hält?"

„Ich glaube Sie verstehen die Tatsachen nicht ganz. Er behauptet, dass wir eine Beziehung haben würden, was aber garantiert gelogen ist. Was aber die Wahrheit ist, ist dass er mit einer Waffe in die Autopsie kam und Geiseln genommen hat. Sie können das ja als eine Kurzschlussreaktion darstellen, aber Fakt ist, dass es nicht so war. Er hatte die Waffe und er hat mich angeschossen. Ich werde jetzt für immer diese Narbe tragen und Sie können nicht sagen, dass es ein Versehen war, weil die Polizisten in diesem Moment den Raum gestürmt haben. Es war kein Versehen, denn er hatte die Waffe mitgebracht."

Sara war fertig. Sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie sagen sollte. Sie merkte, dass es vollkommen still im Saal war. Die Leute wagten nicht mal mehr zu atmen.

„Haben Sie noch Fragen?", fragte Richter Snow.

„Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht.", erwiderte der Verteidiger.

„Gut, ich denke wir sollten für heute aufhören und die Verhandlung auf morgen um 15: 00 Uhr vertagen.", gab der Richter bekannt und haute zur Untermauerung seiner Worte mit dem Richterhammer zu.

Die Leute erhoben sie von ihren Stühlen und verließen den Gerichtssaal. Sara wartete bis George herausgebracht wurde. Erst dann erhob sie sich und ging auf die anderen zu.

„Sie haben mir eben mein Plädoyer vorweggenommen.", begrüßte sie der Staatsanwalt.

Als er Sara schuldbewusste Miene sah, fügte er hinzu: „Keine Angst, die Geschworenen lieben Opfer, die sich wehren können."

Er verließ den Saal, nachdem er auf Wiedersehen gesagt hatte.

* * *

„Du warst ziemlich gut da oben.", sagte Nick, als sie nach Hause fuhren.

Sara blickte ihn nicht an. Sie fühlte sich schlecht. Sie konnte einfach nicht vergessen, wie George sie angesehen hatte.

„Kannst du mich zu mir fahren? Ich würde jetzt wirklich lieber allein sein.", fragte Sara. Sie konnte jetzt keine Menschen um sie herum ertragen. Nicht einmal Nick.

„Ja, sicher.", antwortete Nick trocken. Der Rest der Fahrt verging in eisernem Schweigen.


	9. Chapter 9

**liz:** Ich mache weiter!

* * *

„Ich glaube, langsam wird Sara an allem kaputt gehen.", sprach Nick seine Vermutung aus.

Dr. Salinger blickte ihn an. „Warum?"

„Nach ihrer Aussage hat sie kaum ein Wort mit jemand gewechselt. Sie wollte, dass ich sie nach Hause fahren. Sie wollte allein sein.", antwortete Nick.

„Stört es Sie, dass Sara nicht mit Ihnen spricht?", eine Frage, auf die Nick nicht vorbereitet war.

Deshalb erwiderte er auch nur: „Mit irgendjemand muss sie doch reden."

„Vorzugsweise mit Ihnen.", stellte Dr. Salinger fest.

„Ja.", stieß Nick hervor.

Dr. Salinger musste leicht lächeln. „Wissen Sie, was ich glaube?"

Nick schüttelte seinen Kopf. Dr. Salinger fragte weiter: „Wollen Sie es wissen?"

„Natürlich.", sagte Nick.

„Ich glaube, Sie interpretieren viel zu viel in die Sache hinein.", gab Dr. Salinger ihre Meinung preis.

Nick musste lachen. „Sie sind die Psychologin und ich interpretiere zuviel in die Sache hinein?", fragte er.

„Wie soll ich Ihnen das am Besten begreiflich machen?", überlegte Dr. Salinger, „Ich weiß schon. Also, wenn ich nach Hause komme und mein Mann mich begrüßt und sein Hallo nicht so fröhlich klingt, wie den Tag davor frage ich ihn nur einmal. Wenn er mir antwortet, dass er einen schlechten Tag hatte, belasse ich es dabei. Denn wenn er wirklich wollen würde, dass ich jede kleine Kammer seiner Gefühlswelt weiß, denn würde er mir das sagen."

Nick sah sie mit der Stirn runzelnd an. „Und Sie führen wirklich eine glückliche Ehe?", fragte er skeptisch.

Dr. Salinger nickte. „Ja, die beste. Was ich damit sagen will ist, dass sie warten sollten bis Sara sich Ihnen öffnet. Drängen Sie Sara nicht. Wenn sie möchte, dass Sie alles wissen, dann wird sie es Ihnen sagen."

„Was ist, wenn ich sie dadurch verliere?", fragte Nick unsicher.

„Und was ist, wenn Sie Sara verlieren, weil sie sich von Ihnen bedrängt fühlt? Hören Sie auf ‚Was wäre wenn' zuspielen und geben Sie ihr Luft zum Atmen.", forderte Dr. Salinger Nick auf.

Nick erwiderte kein Wort. Nach einer Weile fragte Dr. Salinger: „Wie war der Verhandlungstag gestern?"

„Keine Ahnung, ich war nicht da.", gab Nick zu.

Dr. Salinger schaute ihn erstaunt an. Daraufhin erklärte Nick: „Ich haben Ihnen doch gesagt, dass ich glaube, Sara würde an dem ganzen Prozess kaputt gehen. Also haben wir gestern etwas Anderes gemacht."

„Sagen Sie mir auch, was das ist?", fragte Dr. Salinger neugierig.

Nick nickte und kam ihrer Aufforderung nach.

* * *

_Nick wartete, bis Sara die Tür geöffnet hatte. Er erkannte sofort, dass sie nicht einen Augenblick geschlafen hatte. _

„_Komm rein.", begrüßte Sara ihn müde. Sie war schon für das Gericht angezogen. Auch wenn ihre Haare völlig durcheinander waren, war sie für Nick immer noch die schönste Frau der Welt._

„_Tust du mir einen Gefallen?", fragte Nick, als er ihre Wohnung betrat._

_Sara nickte. „Sicher doch."_

„_Gut, kannst du dich umziehen?", auf seinen Lippen war ein Grinsen._

_Sara sah ihn an, als wäre er verrückt geworden. „Was stimmt mit meinem Outfit nicht?"_

„_Gar nichts, du siehst perfekt aus, es ist nur nicht das Richtige für das was wir heute vor haben.", verkündete Nick geheimnisvoll._

„_Was soll ich anziehen?", fragte Sara._

_Nick gab ihr eine Schachtel, die sie erst jetzt bemerkt hatte. „Das hier."_

_Sie nahm die Schachtel entgegen. „Sagst du mir auch, was wir machen, wenn wir nicht ins Gericht gehen?"_

_Nick schüttelte mit seinem Kopf. „Nein, sonst wäre die Überraschung ja verdorben."_

_Nick wunderte sich, dass Sara nichts zu der Tatsache sagte, dass sie nicht ins Gericht gehen würden, aber wahrscheinlich war sie froh über diese Sache. Außerdem wurden heute nur ihre Nachbarin und Doc Robbins befragt. _

_Sara öffnete die Schachtel. „Ich denke, wir gehen nicht Bowlen, oder?", fragte sie, als sie den Inhalt der Schachtel hochhielt._

_Nick lachte. „Nein, eigentlich nicht, aber wenn du unbedingt willst."_

_Sara betrachtete das Kleid, was sie aus der Schachtel gezogen hatte. Es war elegant und ging ihr bis zu den Knien. _

„_Ziehst du es an?", fragte Nick etwas verunsichert, als er ihren Blick sah._

„_Ja. Das ist wunderschön. Woher wusstest du meine Größe?"_

_Nick zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Wir sind seit über zwei Jahren zusammen, dass ist das Mindeste, was ich wissen sollte._

_Sara lächelte ihn an. Sie ging auf ihn zu und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. „Danke.", sagte sie und ging ins Schlafzimmer um sich umzuziehen._

_

* * *

_

„Was haben Sie mit ihr gemacht?", fragte Dr. Salinger erneut.

Nick fand, dass sie ziemlich neugierig war, aber schließlich war das ihr Job.

„Wir sind zu Alfredos gegangen. Das ist so ein kleines italienisches Restaurant.", erzählte Nick.

„Ja, ich weiß. Ich war da schon mal mit meiner Tochter. Das Essen ist wirklich grauenhaft."

Nick musste zugeben, dass das Essen wirklich schrecklich war. „Deshalb sind wir danach noch in ein Cafe gegangen und haben da richtig gegessen. Sie haben einen Tochter?", fragte Nick.

Dr. Salinger nickte. „Warum haben Sie nie von ihr erzählt?", fragte Nick erneut.

Dr. Salinger sah ihn an. „Wir treffen uns doch nicht, um über mich zu reden. Wir reden über Sie."

„Ja, aber trotzdem. Sie hätten es wenigstens mal erwähnen können.", stellte Nick fest.

Die große Uhr an der Wand bimmelte. Ihre Sitzung war vorbei.

Nick erhob sich. Er wollte unbedingt nach Hause. Als Dr. Salinger nach ihrer Tasche griff und ihn zur Tür begleitete sah er sie verwundert an.

„Was? Ich habe auch mal frei.", sagte Dr. Salinger.

Nick bemerkte, dass es schon ziemlich spät war. „Wie heißt ihre Tochter?", fragte er, als er die Praxis verließ.

Dr. Salinger begleite ihn zum Parkplatz. „Sie werden lachen, aber ihr Name ist Sara."

Nick lachte wirklich. „Das ist ein hübscher Name."

„Ja. Ja, das finde ich auch.", erwiderte Dr. Salinger und ging zu ihrem Wagen.


	10. Chapter 10

Liz: Hier kommt mit Anstand und Würde das nächste Kapitel.

* * *

„Hey, Sara.", sagte Warrick, als er sie im Flur des CSI Gebäudes traf.

Sara lächelte ihn an. Es war ein gequältes Lächeln, doch sie bemühte sich es aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Warrick sie und brachte sie damit zum Anhalten.

„Gut.", antwortete sie flach ohne ihre Maskerade fallen zu lassen.

Warrick nickte. „Das ist wirklich gut.", stammelte er. Er wusste nicht, was er zu ihr sagen sollte. Eigentlich wusste er es doch. Doch er wusste auch, dass er diese Grenze in ihrer Beziehung nicht überschreiten sollte, obwohl sie Freunde waren.

„Wir sehen uns später.", sagte Sara und verschwand in der nächsten Tür. Sie konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, dass die Leute sie so mitleidig ansahen. Es machte sie krank.

* * *

„Ist mit Sara alles in Ordnung?", fragte Warrick besorgt, als er den Aufenthaltsraum betrat.

Nick blickte auf. Es war das erste Mal, dass Warrick ihn das fragte.

„Was meinst du?" Nick runzelte dir Stirn. Er war im Emotionen verbergen zwar nicht so gut wie Sara, aber er hatte auch ein Talent, was nicht von der Hand zuweisen war.

„Sie wirkt ein wenig verstört und nicht wie sie selbst.", erklärte Warrick.

Nick überlegte, was er Warrick sagen sollte. Die Wahrheit war, dass er nicht direkt wusste, ob mit Sara als in Ordnung war. Er hatte in den letzten paar Tagen Dr. Salingers Rat befolgt, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel.

„Der Prozess belastet sie ziemlich.", sagte Nick.

Warrick blickte ihn an. „Das hätte ich mir auch denken können, was ist wirklich los?"

Nick rieb sich die Augen. Auf diese Frage würde er auch nur all zu gerne eine Antwort bekommen.

„Weißt du, wie lange es gedauert hat, bis sie sich mir anvertraut hat?", fragte Nick Warrick leise.

Warrick schüttelte seinen Kopf. Natürlich wusste er es nicht, er hatte bis vor kurzem ja noch nicht mal eine Ahnung gehabt, dass sie überhaupt vertraut waren.

„Fast ein ganzes Jahr.", seine Stimme wurde aufgeregt, „Es hat ein verdammtes ganzes Jahr gedauert, bis sie sich geöffnet hatte. Und jetzt ist alles wieder wie vorher. Sie redet kein Wort mit mir. Nein, sie redet kein Wort mit irgendjemand und das liegt alles an diesem kranken Psychopathen. Und ich ertrage das alles nicht mehr. Ich habe es alles so ver…"

Er stoppte, als er Sara im Türrahmen erblickte. Man musste kein Genie sein, um zu wissen, dass sie alles mit angehört hatte. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck sagte mehr als alle Worte, die jemals gesprochen wurden.

Sara blieb stumm. Sie hätte auch keinen einzigen Ton herausgebracht, wenn sie es gewollt hätte. Ihre Kehle war einfach zu trocken.

Sie starrte Nick an, dann drehte sie sich um und ging. Sie hatte das Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Sie musste unbedingt hier raus. Sie musste weg.

Vor allem von ihm.

* * *

„Sara, warte.", rief Nick ihr hinterher, doch sie ignorierte seine Worte.

Er sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und ran ihr hinterher. Er hätte fast Grissom umgerannt, als dieser sich ihm in den Weg stellte.

Grissom hatte die ganze Szene mitbekommen. „Nick, ich möchte, dass ihr eure Beziehungsprobleme von der Arbeit fernhaltet, verstanden?"

Nick sah ihn gar nicht an. Er blickte Sara hinterher. Er murmelte leise: „Ja." Und ging dann an Grissom vorbei. In diesem Augenblick hatte er wichtigere Sachen im Kopf. Er hatte Sara im Kopf.

Als er endlich an der Tür ankam, kam es ihm vor, als hätte es eine Ewigkeit gedauert. Es überraschte ihn nicht mal, dass sie nicht mehr dar war. Das Schlimmste daran war, dass er zum ersten Mal seit Jahren nicht wusste, wo sie war.


	11. Chapter 11

**Es tut mir so leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, bis das nächste Kapitel erschienen ist, aber mein Computer hatte den Geist aufgegeben! Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel gefällt euch.  
**

**

* * *

**

Nick konnte nicht schlafen. Er hatte den ganzen Tag nach Sara gesucht, Er musste unbedingt mit ihr reden. Sie hatte seine Anrufe nicht angenommen und als er bei ihr war, hatte sie nicht die Tür aufgemacht.

Erst nachdem er seinen Schlüssel benutzt hatte um die Tür zu öffnen, bemerkte er, dass sie nicht da war. Es machte ihn verrückt, nicht zu wissen, ob es ihr gut ging.

Er musste an Dr. Salingers Worte denken. Wollte er sie dadurch kontrollieren? Sollte er ihr doch mehr Freiraum geben?

Doch am Meisten nagte die Angst an ihm, dass er sie verlieren könnte. Irgendwie hatte es eine gewisse Ironie, dass er sich davor fürchtete. Er hatte schon so viel miterleben müssen, doch dieser Gedanke brachte ihn um den Schlaf.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er das permanente Klingeln an seiner Haustür wahrnahm. Er guckte auf seinen Funkwecker. Es war mitten in der Nacht. Er erwartete niemanden, also keimte in ihm die Hoffnung auf, dass Sara es sein könnte.

Er ging zur Tür in Begleitung des nervtötenden Geräusches, was von seiner Klingeln ausging. Als er die Tür fast erreicht hatte, sagte er: „Ist ja schon gut, ich komme."

Nick öffnete die Tür und traute seinen Augen nicht, als er tatsächlich Sara erblickte. „Kann ich hereinkommen?", fragte sie schüchtern.

Nick trat einen Schritt zur Seite um ihr platz zu machen. „Warum hast du deinen Schlüssel nicht benutzt?"

Er schloss die Tür. Es war nicht nötig, dass die Nachbarn Zeuge ihrer nächtlichen Begegnung wurden.

„Ich hielt das für unangebracht." Die Worte verletzten Nick in einer Art und Weise, die er nicht für möglich gehalten hatte.

Er blickte sie nur an und wagte es nicht sich zu bewegen.

Sara setzte sich schweigend auf die Couch. Sie war verkrampft uns sah aus, als hätte sie geweint, was sie aber natürlich nie im Leben zugegeben hätte.

„Ich weiß, es liegt an mir…"

Nick unterbrach sie: „Sara, das stimmt nicht." Er ging so schnell wie möglich zum Sofa und setzte sich neben sie.

„Doch und das weißt du auch.", sagte Sara nüchtern.

Nick ergriff ihre Hand. Sie blickte ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Es liegt nicht an dir. Es liegt an diesem kranken Psychopathen. Es liegt an der Möglichkeit, dass er irgendwann wiederkommen kann.", erwiderte Nick. Er hatte noch niemanden gesagt, dass er davor am Meisten Angst hatte, da er wusste, dass Sara daran kaputt gehen würde.

„Können wir für immer verschwinden, wenn er wieder aus dem Gefängnis kommt?" Ihre Frage klang wie die eines Kindes. Naiv und hoffnungsvoll.

Nick lächelte sie an. „Ja, das machen wir."

Er musste an Nigel Crane denken. Diesmal war alles anders. Diesmal bestand die Möglichkeit, dass George wieder in ihr Leben treten würde, wenn er erst einmal verschwunden war. Bei Nigel hatte er dieses Problem niemals gehabt.

„Es tut mir alles so leid.", flüsterte Sara. Es war kaum zu verstehen, aber Nick hatte es gehört.

Er legte seine Arme um sie und sagte: „Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Und das war es auch nie. Verstanden?"

Sara nickte. „Meinst du, dieser Prozess wird irgendwann ein Ende haben?"

Nick lachte leise, auch wenn er sich nicht ganz sicher war warum. „Ich habe die Protokolle von dem letzten Verhandlungstag gelesen. Der Richter will seinen Urteilspruch nächste Woche bekannt geben."

Sara war erleichtert. „Und wie sieht es aus, hat er eine Chance verurteilt zu werden?", fragte sie.

„Nach deinem Auftritt im Gerichtssaal, würde glaube ich, jeder diesen Mann verurteilen. Selbst Mrs. Johnson."

Sara war verwundert, als Nick ihre Nachbarin erwähnte. „Was hat sie damit zu tun?"

„Sie hat ausgesagt. Wusstest du, dass sie dich nicht gerade leiden kann?"

Sie lehnte sich zurück, um ihn besser zu sehen. „Ich wollte vor drei Jahren nicht auf ihre Katzen aufpassen, als sie für einen Monat nach Europa geflogen ist."

Nick zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. Also sagte Sara: „Was? Haben ich erwähnt, dass es sieben Stück sind?"

Nick lachte. „Kein Wunder, dass sie denkt, du wärst ein Menschenhassender Workaholic mit einer Abneigung zur Kommunikation."

Sara war entsetzt. „Das hat sie gesagt?"

Nick nickte traurig. „Und wusstest du, dass ich der geheimnisvolle Typ bin, der fast täglich in deinem Apartment verschwindet und erst Stunden oder Tage später wieder herauskomme. Natürlich hat sie sich auch beschwert, dass ich ihr niemals meinen Namen verraten habe."

Sara musste lachen. „Wie unhöflich."

„Eh, hätte ich sie mal zu einem Kaffee einladen sollen oder was?", fragte Nick.

Sara schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, natürlich nicht, sonst denkt sie noch, du würdest sie anmachen wollen."

„Was dagegen?", fragte Nick provozierend.

Sara dachte einen Augenblick nach. „Für meinen Geschmack, kommt das Nein sehr spät."; sagte Nick nach einem Moment.

„Ich stellte mir nur gerade vor, wie…. Oh Gott, das will ich mir gar nicht vorstellen!", erklärte Sara.

Nick sah sie entsetzt an. „Glaub mir, dass musst du auch nie.", sagte er schnell.

Sara musste fast lachen, aber im Augenblick war ihr nicht danach zumute. Ihr gefiel, dass sie mit Nick reden konnte, egal worum es sich drehte.

„Ist mit uns alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie.

Nick überlegte. „Ja.", er hatte nicht die Möglichkeit noch etwas zu sagen, da Sara ihn schon im nächsten Augenblick küsste.

* * *

„Warum haben Sie nie jemanden etwas von ihrer Beziehung erzählt?", fragte Dr. Salinger sachlich. 

Nick runzelte die Stirn. „Wir haben vielen Leuten von unserer Beziehung erzählt.", seine Antwort klang ein wenig patzig.

„Aber niemanden, mit dem Sie eng befreundet sind oder zusammenarbeiten."

Nick musste sich eingestehen, dass sie Recht hatte. „Sara und ich haben ziemlich oft darüber diskutiert, ob wir es ihnen sagen oder nicht, aber wir wollten es nicht."

„Warum nicht?"

„Sie hätten irgendwie alles kaputt gemacht. Sehn Sie sich doch nur mal jetzt die Situation an. Jeder blickt uns mit diesem bestimmten Blick an und andauernd grinsen alle, wenn Sara und ich zusammen sind.", erklärte Nick.

Dr. Salinger überlegte einen Augenblick. „Was ist daran so schlimm?"

„Es geht einem ziemlich auf die Nerven. Ich weiß nicht, ob unsere Beziehung das am Anfang ausgehalten hätte. Außerdem sind Verhältnisse unter Arbeitskollegen nicht gerade beliebt."

„Haben Sie sich beide geschämt?", fragte Dr. Salinger direkt.

„Nein.", entfuhr es Nick sofort, „Wir wollten nur nicht, dass jemand anderes es kaputt macht."

„Also ist es Ihnen nicht peinlich?"

Nick sah sie verständnislos an. „Sie haben Sara gesehen, was sollte mir daran peinlich sein?"

Dr. Salinger musste über seine Aussage lächeln. Er hatte seinen Standpunkt eindeutig klar gemacht.


	12. Chapter 12

**sunny: **Ich bin beeindruckt. Hier ist mehr für dich!

**liz: **Irgendwo für müssen Nachbarn ja gut sein.

* * *

„Nicky, wach auf." Nick spürte, wie Sara ihn rüttelte. Er versuchte es zu ignorieren, was ihm aber nur zu einem gewissen Grad gelang.

„Was ist denn?", fragte er, nachdem er kapituliert hatte.

Sara war ganz hektisch. „Wir kommen zu spät zur Arbeit."

Nick war auf einmal hellwach. Erst als sein Blick auf seinen Wecker fiel, entspannte er sich wieder. „Sara, wir können noch vier Stunden schlafen, bis wir zur Arbeit müssen."

Sara sah ihn überrascht an. Sie blickte erneut auf ihre Uhr. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass diese nicht mehr tickte. „Oh Gott, tut mir leid. Meine Uhr ist stehen geblieben.", entschuldigte sie sich mit einem Lachen.

„Komm her.", Nick zog sie näher an sich. Sara kuschelte sich an ihn und beruhigte sich schnell.

„Nicky?", fragte Sara nach einer Weile. Nick murmelte nur ein kaum verständliches Ja.

„Meinst du, ich sollte Mrs. Johnson fragen, warum sie so über uns ausgesagt hat?"

„Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass das etwas bringt. Sie hat sich ihre Meinung über uns schon längst gebildet.", antwortete Nick.

„Bist du sicher?"

„Ja, uns jetzt schlaf endlich weiter.", forderte Nick sie auf.

„Okay.", erwiderte Sara.

Nick war gerade dabei wieder einzuschlafen, als Sara sagte: „Du solltest deine Wand streichen. Die Farbe sieht im Dunklen hässlich aus."

Nick stöhnte auf. „Sara, können wir uns nachher darüber unterhalten. Ich möchte schlafen und das solltest du auch."

„Ja, ich weiß. Gute Nacht.", sagte Sara.

„Gute Nacht.", murmelte Nick zurück.

Es war eine ganze Weile still, bis diesmal Nick anfing zu sprechen. „Hättest du es behalten, wenn du schwanger gewesen wärst?", seine Stimme war voller Neugier und Angst.

Sara war immer noch wach, also antwortete sie. „Ja."

Nick war erleichtert, dass sie das sagte. „Meinst du, wir bekommen irgendwann ein Baby zusammen?", fragte er wieder.

Er spürte, wie Sara seine Hand drückte. „Du willst ein Baby?"

Nick küsste ihr Haar. „Nein, ich will unser Baby."

Sara fing ganz leicht an zu zittern. „Bist du dir sicher?"

„Ja.", sagte Nick mit einer Entschlossenheit, die Sara nur wenige Male zuvor in seiner Stimme wahrgenommen hatte.

„Kannst du noch warten? Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt für ein Kind wäre.", sagte Sara.

„Ja, ich warte. Ich will nur, dass es irgendwann passiert…mit dir."

Sara war glücklich und sie wusste, dass Nick der Grund dafür war.

„Das will ich auch.", antwortete sie nach einigen Momenten.

* * *

„Hey, Sara, was gibt's Neues?", begrüßte Greg sie, als er ihr Labor betrat.

Sara blickte hoch. „Nichts, warum?" Sie musste sich unweigerlich fragen, ob Greg wusste, was Nick und sie kurz zuvor besprochen hatten.

„Du wolltest doch das Klebeband auf Fingerabdrücke untersuchen.", fragte Greg verwundert.

„Ach, das meinst du. Es sind keine Fingerabdrücke zu finden.", sagte Sara und reichte ihm ihren Bericht.

Greg nahm den Bericht entgegen und sah sie skeptisch an. „Was meintest du?"

„Nichts. Ich meine, ich meinte dasselbe.", sagte Sara schnell.

„Gibt es irgendetwas, was ich wissen sollte?", Greg ließ sie nicht aus den Augen.

Sara blickte auf ihre Unterlagen. „Nein, es gibt nichts Neues in Bezug auf den Fall."

„Du weißt, dass ich das nicht meinte.", stellte Greg fest.

Sara nickte kaum merklich. Sie wollte nicht mit Greg über ihre Familienplanung mit Nick reden. Greg sah Nick jetzt schon jedes Mal so an, als ob er ihn töten will. Was würde erst passieren, wenn er erfahren würde, dass Sara ein Kind von Nick wollte?

Aber irgendwie fand sie es süß von Greg. Schließlich schmeichelte es ihr.

„Sonst gibt es auch nichts Neues, außer dich interessiert, dass bei MACY'S Ausverkauf ist. Frag mich nicht, woher ich das weiß.", sagte Sara.

„Essen wir nachher zusammen?", fragte Greg und beließ es fürs Erste herauszufinden, was Sara hatte, denn irgendetwas war mit ihr. Beim Essen hatte er ja auch noch Gelegenheit sie auszuquetschen. Er musste es nur geschickt anstellen.

„Klar.", antwortete Sara.

„Also, bis nachher.", sagte Greg und verließ ihr Labor.

„Bis nachher.", murmelte Sara und konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihre Arbeit.

* * *

Es war schon drei Stunden später, als Nick ihr Labor betrat.

„Hey schöne Frau, arbeitest du immer noch? Du hast seit zehn Minuten Pause und ich dachte mir, dass wir zusammen einen Happen essen gehen.", erläuterte Nick sein Vorhaben.

Sara blickte auf. Sie hatte gar nicht auf die Uhr geguckt. Sie wollte gerade ja zu seinem Vorschlag sagen, als ihr wieder einfiel, dass sie mit Greg verabredet war.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich habe Greg versprochen, dass wir zusammen essen.", sagte sie entschuldigend.

Nick kam ein Schritt auf sie zu. „Schon gut, dafür gehört der Rest des Tages mir, versprochen?"

Sara lächelte ihn an. „Darauf kannst du wetten."

„Also, nach der Schicht hole ich dich ab, okay?", fragte Nick.

Sara nickte. „Ich werde da sein."

Nick drehte sich um und ging zur Tür. „Nick.", sagte Sara und brachte Nick damit dazu sich umzudrehen, „Ich liebe dich."

Nick wollte ihr sagen, dass er sie auch liebte, doch leider kam Grissom in diesem Augenblick und wollte Saras Ergebnisse wissen.

„Ich liebe dich auch.", flüsterte er, als er Sara dabei beobachtete, wie sie ihre Ergebnisse präsentierte.


	13. Chapter 13

**sunny:** Tut mir leid, Süße, aber das ist das letzte Kapitel von Reality. Wenn es dir gefällt, werde ich noch eine Fortsetzung schreiben. Schließlich brauchst du ja Stoff.

**liz:** Ich hoffe, dir gefällt das mit Greg. Ich will dir aber nicht die Spannung nehmen.

* * *

„Erzähl schon Sara, warum warst du so komisch vorhin?", fragte Greg neugierig, als er endlich mit Sara beim Essen saß.

Sara stocherte in ihrem Essen und blickte auf. „Was meinst du?"

„Oh, glaube nicht, dass du damit durchkommst.", sagte Greg. Er wollte es diesmal wirklich wissen und würde sich nicht auf Saras Spielchen einlassen.

Sara legte ihre Gabel zur Seite und blickte Greg direkt in die Augen. „Greg, was willst du wirklich wissen?"

Die Frage überraschte Greg, er dachte, es war offensichtlich, was er wissen wollte.

„Liegt es an Nick? Macht er dich nicht mehr glücklich?", fragte Greg.

Sara musste lächeln. Irgendwie kam sie sich so vor, als würde sie von ihrem großen Bruder ausgefragt werden. Sie fragte sich, ob Greg irgendwas machen würde, wenn Nick sie nicht glücklich machen würde.

„Nein, es liegt nicht an Nick. Er ist wunderbar, weißt du?", erwiderte Sara.

Greg sah enttäuscht aus. „Was ist es dann?"

„Hast du schon mal daran gedacht Kinder zu haben?" Diese Frage überraschte Greg nicht nur, sie überrumpelte ihn völlig.

Er brauchte ein Weile, bis er antwortete: „Bist du schwanger."

Sara erblickte das Entsetzen in seinen Augen. „Nein, vergiss es einfach."

Sie ergriff ihre Kabel erneut und stocherte wieder in ihrem Essen, ohne davon zu kosten.

„Nein, Sara. Ich habe wirklich schon mal darüber nachgedacht. Schließlich muss mein Genie ja für die Nachwelt erhalten bleiben."

Sara rollte mit den Augen. Sie hatte ihm eine ernsthafte Frage gestellt und er machte sich darüber lustig.

„Greg, vergiss es. Ich hätte nicht damit anfangen sollen.", wiederholte Sara.

„Nein, warte. Hast du darüber nachgedacht?" Er war plötzlich völlig ernst.

„Ja." Ihre Stimme klang in seinen Ohren komisch. Nicht mehr wie die Sara, die er kannte. Denn diese Sara würde keine Familie haben wollen, da sie ein Mensch war, der nur für ihre Arbeit lebte. Er fragte sich, ob sie sich schon seit längerem so verändert hatte und er so blind gewesen war, dass es ihm nicht aufgefallen ist.

„Wow.", entfuhr es ihm, „mit Nick?" Er konnte sich nicht verkneifen diese Frage zu stellen.

Sara sah ihn an. „Nein, mit Hodges.", sagte sie sarkastisch, „Natürlich mit Nick."

Es traf Greg wie ein Schlag in den Magen. Sara entging seine Reaktion nicht. „Warum erzähle ich dir das überhaupt?"

„Mit irgendjemanden muss du ja reden.", entfuhr es Greg.

Sara blickte ihn schweigend an. „Ich wusste nicht, dass es so ernst zwischen euch ist.", stellte Greg fest.

Sara musste lachen. „Wir sind seit über zwei Jahren zusammen. Glaube mir, das ist was Ernstes."

Es trat wieder Stille ein. „Sara, ganz du mir bescheit sagen, wenn du schwanger wirst? Ich will mich darauf vorbereiten."

„Keine Angst, du wirst es als einer der Ersten erfahren.", erklärte Sara.

Greg nickte. Er wusste nicht mehr, wie er in diese Situation geraten war. Vor einer Stunde hatte er noch Hoffnungen gehabt und jetzt saß er hier und redete mit Sara darüber, dass sie ein Kind von Nick wollte. Die Welt war wirklich verrückt.

„Kann das alles unter uns bleiben?", fragte Sara vorsichtig.

„Ja, ich werde schweigen wie ein Grab.", bestätigte Greg.

* * *

„Nicky, ich kann das nicht.", sagte Sara entschlossen, als sie vor den Türen des Gerichtssaals standen.

„Du hast es schon einmal geschafft. Du wirst es auch diesmal schaffen.", gab Nick zurück. Er wusste, dass sie Angst hatte. Er konnte seine Hand nämlich schon seit ein paar Minuten nicht mehr spüren. Er hoffte, dass noch alle Knochen heil waren, obwohl es ihm in diesem Moment egal war.

„Was ist, wenn sie ihn für unschuldig erklären?", fragte Sara.

„Das werden sie nicht. Und wenn doch, haben wir doch einen Plan.", antwortete Nick. Sie hatten diesen Punkt schon hundertmal diskutiert und waren immer wieder zum selben Ergebnis gekommen: Sara hielt an ihrer Meinung fest.

„Kommt ihr endlich? Die Verhandlung beginnt.", ertönte Warricks Stimme auf einmal.

Sara nickte geistesabwesend und grub ihre Fingernägel noch tiefer in Nicks Haut. Dieser tolerierte aber auch diese Geste.

Sara wurde fast schlecht, als sie sah wie George Madison sie immer noch angrinste.

Die ganze Prozedur, wie die Verhandlung eröffnet wurde, wie der Richter die Worte an die Geschworenen richtete und wie der Sprecher der Geschworenen sich erhob ging völlig an Sara vorbei.

Erst als die Worte „Wie befinden den Angeklagten George Madison in allen Anklagepunkten für schuldig" fielen, war es, als würde sie aus einer Trance erwachen.

Sie spürte, wie Nick seine Hand auf ihren Arm legte, trotzdem bewegte sie sich nicht einen Millimeter. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass alles vorbei war.

Richter Snow verkündete das Strafmaß: „George Madison Sie werden wegen Geiselnahme, versuchten Mordes und Widerstand gegen die Staatsgewalt zu einer lebenslangen Freiheitsstrafe verurteilt. Ihr Anwalt wird Ihnen die näheren Einzelheiten erklären."

Richter Snow erhob sich und verließ den Gerichtssaal. Die Verhandlung war beendet und die Zuschauer guckten nur noch, wie George Madison abgeführt wurde.

„Zur Feier des Tages gebe ich einen aus.", verkündete Catherine.

Alle Blicke fielen auf Sara. „Ich will einfach nur nach Hause, okay?"

Catherine nickte. Sie konnte Sara verstehen, aber sie fragte sich auch, warum sie nicht ein wenig glücklicher aussah.

„Komm, ich fahre dich nach Hause.", sagte Nick sanft. Er ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie vorsichtig hoch.

„Es tut mir leid Leute, vielleicht können wir ein andern Mal etwas Trinken gehen.", entschuldigte sich Sara. Doch sie wusste, dass sie sich nicht entschuldigen brauchte, auch wenn sie das Bedürfnis dazu hatte.

Die anderen blickten ihr nach, als sie mit Nick den Gerichtssaal verließ.

* * *

„Ist es wirklich vorbei?", fragte Sara, als sie nach Hause fuhren.

„Ja, das verspreche ich dir. Er wird nie wieder aus dem Gefängnis kommen.", beruhigte Nick sie.

Sara lächelte. Sie war erleichtert, auch wenn sie es noch nicht ganz fassen konnte.

„Fahren wir jetzt nach Kentucky?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

„Na klar. Versprochen ist versprochen.", antwortete Nick lachend.

Sara musste zugeben, dass sie seit langer Zeit wieder das Gefühl hatte Atmen zu können. Und sie war sich sicher, dass es auch so bleiben würde.

* * *

The End 


End file.
